Valentine Revelations
by TheDarkMaster4000
Summary: A short little one-shot I made for Valentine's day, involving Brendan and May from ORAS. May wants Brendan to be her Valentine for valentine's day, but is Brendan comfortable with it? More importantly, will May get over her self doubts? Beware! This story involves some slight hurt towards the start! Nothing too major though...


**Hello everyone! TheDarkMaster4000 here to share my first fanfiction story with you all. Well, it's Valentine's Day, so I figured that I'd make a short little one-shot involving Brendan and May from Pokemon ORAS. (Maybe later I'll make one for RSE, but for now, I'll stick with the remakes.) Actually…To tell the truth, I wanted my first fanfiction story to be a lengthy adventure story, but life doesn't make it simple for me to update every week or month, so I decided to hold off on that for a while and go with a one-shot love story. After all, I'm a sucker for pairings of shows, stories and the like. Since this is my first fanfiction, I ask that you please don't be too harsh with it if it's not your cup of tea. With that said, I wouldn't mind helpful criticism either. Lastly, as a disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

It's been one year since the events that threatened the Hoenn Region along with the rest of the world had passed. Since then, things had been rather peaceful and many changes to the region itself had taken place. One of the changes is the fact that the Pokemon diversity in the region has greatly expanded. Now, Pokemon that were originally thought to have only resided in the Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos region could be found all across the land. A certain Pokemon Professor couldn't have been anymore happy with this discovery. Another change took place in the region's own Pokemon League, where a certain brunette was looking for a certain beanie hat-wearing neighbor of hers…

...

" **WHERE'S BRENDAN!?"**

The loud shriek pierced through the entire room. Wallace flinched at the volume, before curling his lips in amusement as he saw the cause of such a loud shrill standing at the doorway, with her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face.

"Oh my! Something going on between you two dear?"

May suddenly stopped scowling and looked at Wallace in surprise. She honestly wasn't expecting to run into him at the Champion's room.

"Wallace? Why are you here? Where's Steven?"

The former gym leader kept smiling and explained with his usual suave tone.

"It's as I said to him a year ago…I, Wallace, bow to the whims of the pampered heir…"

When May stared back with a confused expression he chuckled and tried again.

"In other words, Steven wanted me to take over his duties here in the Pokemon League, as it was finally time for him to pursue his own dreams. I take it you haven't been to the Sootopolis Gym then? No need to answer. I asked my mentor, Juan, to take back his position as gym leader there and he accepted."

A few moments of silence pasted before May sweat-dropped, her face contorting to a nervous smile. Then, she shook her head and remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Well that's great Wallace, but not to be rude…I kinda came her looking for Brendan…"

"Ah yes, my apologies. He should be at the Battle Frontier and before you ask, it's where the Battle Resort used to be. You do have a ticket for the ship there, yes?"

May nodded and sighed, which made Wallace curious.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you looking for our current Hoenn Champion?"

May blushed and started twiddling with her thumbs, find the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

"W-Well not that you should care but…I wanted to asking him to be my valentine for Valentine's day. I looked all over Hoenn for him and couldn't find him anywhere! I thought he would be here of all places, but I guess not…"

Wallace laughed a bit, earning him a glare from May. In the next second, he stifled it.

"Forgive me, but I just found it cute that you like him that much. I just adore romance!~ That aside, I have one last question before you go. How did you get past the Elite Four in the first place?"

May simply shrugged and smiled, already beginning to walk out the door.

"Simple, I battled them and won."

As the door closed, Wallace's eyes widen in shock. He then smiled and nodded to himself.

"To think she's that determined to ask him, that she trained enough to beat the Elite Four…I wonder if she would be able to best him in battle."

…

At the Battle Frontier, a certain champion was standing in the lobby of the Battle Tower with an eager grin on his face. He reached into his backpack and took out his case, opening it and staring at the 6 golden symbols he received so far. He couldn't believe it he made it that far already in the short amount of time the Battle Frontier opened just a few weeks ago! He has already defeated the 6 other Frontier Brains in the other facilities and challenged them again afterwards when they got serious. All he needed was to challenge this last Frontier Brain, and he'd complete his Battle Frontier Journey. One more win after _that,_ and he was sure Scott would have his eyes bug out of his sunglasses at the news that he complete mastered the brutal challenge that had others who visited the facility so far quit from how intense it was.

Closing his case and putting it back in his backpack, he looked forward with a determined fire blazing in his eyes, as he approached the front desk.

"Welcome back to the Battle Tower, young master Brendan! Where the talent of trainers are put to the test! How may I help you today?"

The 13-year old smiled at the receptionist.

"Hello! I'm here to continue with my battle challenge!"

"Ah yes, it says here your current win streak for singles is 14. So, you'd like to pick up from there?"

Brendan was about to say yes, when suddenly the front doors to the Battle Tower burst open.

"Wait! Brendan!"

Brendan turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and looked surprised at the sight of neighbor and good friend May. Not surprised by her being at Battle Frontier, since she teamed up with him in the Battle Maison a year ago, but because she was looking rather exhausted as she approached him, catching everyone's attention already with her entrance.

"Uh, hey May. Is there something I can help you with?"

May took a moment to get her heart to stop pumping so rapidly in her chest, and then turned to the front desk lady with a smile.

"Excuse me miss, but can I borrow him for a sec?"

The receptionist nervous smiled and nodded, as May suddenly took Brendan's hand and pulled him out of the Battle Tower, surprising the boy a bit by how strong she was. As soon as they were outside, she let go and turned to him with a scowl.

"Okay mister champion, I want to know something! Why did you ignore my calls earlier?"

Brendan blushed a bit in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...You were calling me? Sorry…I was a bit preoccupied with my challenge that I guess I didn't notice."

May sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you did…And because of that, I spent most of the day searching just about the entire Hoenn Region for you…"

Brendan was actually getting a bit mad that she was acting like it was entirely his fault that she spent the entire day searching for him. He crossed his arms and said while looking away.

"No one was asking you to look for me y'know…"

May's frustration got worse at the remark.

"Oh yeah!? Well if you weren't such a battle-hungry maniac, you would have answered my calls or checked the messages I left you! I left six to boot!"

Brendan now got just as mad as her, and they got into an argument.

"So what if I enjoy Pokemon Battles!? What if my Pokemon and myself like to challenge ourselves once in a while!? It's what they want to do, and it's what I want to do!"

"Once in a while!? You battle with them every day! No wonder I never see you at Littleroot Town anymore! You've been battling non-stop over here haven't you!?"

"How could you think that? I'm not heartless! I let them rest when I see how tired and fatigued they are! And for your information, most of my time was spent training them up, or relaxing with them here! Just because it's not a resort anymore doesn't mean they don't have some places to relax y'know!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're never at home, and I can barely talk to you anymore! I been wanting to talk to you for days on end and you don't even call me once in a while to chat! What kind of friend are you!?"

"Oh well I'm _so_ sorry! Shame on me for not wanting to talk about how the marvels of Pokemon Contests, and talking about your Poke Doll collection! What kind of friend are _you_!? I don't want to hear the same thing over and over again!"

"First off, that's a low blow with that Poke Doll remark and don't think you're not a collector either! I've seen your room! Second, I was just excited about finding a passion to pursue and I stopped constantly talking about it! Third, I just wanted to ask you if-"

"You were in my room!? What the hell May!? Y'know, I entered your room because your mother said to go meet you up there, but who gave you permission to enter my room and look at my things!? Does privacy mean nothing to you!?"

"I only entered because I was looking for you and I got permission from your mother since she wasn't sure that morning whether you were there or not! I'm not some kind of stalker that goes through people's things!"

"You sure? Because you obviously have been looking me for a while now and for what!? So you could get into an argument with me and waste my time!?"

" **If you must know you jerk, I was going to ask you to be my Valentine for Valentine's Day!"**

Brendan suddenly lost all his anger and looked at May in shock, as she glared back at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe I like you more than just a neighbor! Maybe I like you more than just my friend! Maybe I wanted to spend the day with you and then confess my feelings for you! But you know what!?"

The tears then finally dripped down May's face and Brendan heard a gasp around him, noticing they've formed a crowd with their argument. Most of his attention however, was on May and what she said to him, as he stared back with a shocked and guilty expression.

"I can see now that I shouldn't have bothered at all! You obviously don't feel the same and to be honest, why should you!? After all, I'm just the nobody neighbor that did nothing but lose every battle I had against you! What hope do I have to be anything more in the eyes of someone who's accomplished so much while I haven't accomplished anything!? I'm sorry for wasting your time!"

With that final remark, May turned and ran away crying, while Brendan tried to reach out and call her back to no avail. He then dropped his arm and looked down at the ground, hiding his expression from the crowd who at this point, were muttering between themselves and dispersing. After another second, Brendan turned and went into the Battle Tower again.

"…I'd like to put my challenge on hold…"

…

By the time May got home, it's was already sunset. She hastily ran up to her room and fell onto her bed, crying her heart out into the pillow.

"I should have known he didn't feel the same! Stupid May! Stupid!"

She kept crying her heart out for another 6 minutes before her mother came upstairs in concern.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

May sniffled and slowly sat up straight, wiping away her tears.

"No…I'm not…I just got my heart broken in two…"

"Oh sweetie…"

Her mother squeezed her in a tight embrace and May didn't struggle back, as she wept a bit more into her chest. At the moment though, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time?"

May felt the arms surrounding her leave suddenly as her mom went downstairs to open the door. Meanwhile, May had a dreadful feeling who it was and felt angry at the thought. Her suspicion was proven to be correct when a familiar white cap entered her field of vision and he walked over to her.

"What do you want!? Are you angry that I even considered liking you from the start!? If so, I'm sorry!"

Brendan didn't replied for a moment, before suddenly lunging for her arms so she wouldn't push him away, as he smirked at her while she struggled.

"Oh, I'm angry alright. But not for that reason…"

She kept struggling and considered kicking him away if he got any closer.

"Then is it because I ruined the rest of your day!?"

"Oh no, not that either. But since you're so curious, I'll tell you."

Before she could retort back or kick him away, she suddenly felt something soft pressed against her lips and stared in shock, not believing what was happening. Then Brendan pulled away and his smirk faded, being replaced with a somber expression.

"I'm upset at myself for making you cry like that and at the fact that you view yourself so lowly when I wouldn't know what to do without you…"

May looked even more shocked and began to stammer in surprise, unable to make a clear sentence. While Brendan found it adorable, he wanted to clear things up with her. So, he placed a finger on her lips to make her stop stammering and continued.

"I'll admit, when we first met, I was kinda hoping my neighbor would be a guy because I didn't really interactive with girls back in Johto, my mom aside. But when I first laid eyes on you, I felt emotions I was unfamiliar with stir up inside me. At first, I was confused and scared by it. But as we got to know each other every time we met up on our journeys, I realized that I was in love with you."

If May looked anymore shocked with each revelation, her face might permanently freeze like that. She was speechless and felt tears dripping down her face again, but not out of sadness.

"After realizing that, I felt a strong drive to complete the Pokemon League challenge, and every other challenge that was thrown my way. Like back when I was tasked with saving the world from the Primal Pokemon. I actually wasn't sure if I could do it. But the moment you came to Sootopolis and cheered me on, I realized that if I didn't stop the disaster, I'd lose everyone and everything that is precious to me, especially you! It was thanks you that determination you filled me with, that I had the will to prevent the world's end, and the same happened during the meteor crisis. I remembered that will to protect everything I held dear and was able to get over my fears once again to save everyone! Not only that, you've done so much on your own afterwards! I don't know if you noticed, but I've been to a few of your contests, and your performance left me in awe."

Brendan then leaned forward and sent May to cloud nine again, as she pressed back this time with her eye's closed in bliss. Once they pulled back, Brendan held May's chin up to face him as he smiled.

"May…You've accomplished quite a lot for someone who only started contests a few _days_ ago…it took me months to get anywhere near that good with contests and yet you seem to have it nearly mastered! So May, my main point is…I don't think you're worthless, and neither should you…"

May was beyond touched by Brendan's words and fought back any more tears she felt coming inside, as she wiped them away and sniffled, before finally smiling back.

"Thank you Brendan! You don't know how much that meant to me…"

Said boy grinned and nearly fell over in surprise when she tackled him into a tight hug. Smiling, he returned the hug and the stay that way for about a minute before May let go, allowing Brendan to say one last thing as he headed towards the stairs.

"Now to answer your question, yes. I will be your Valentine for Valentine's day, and I've got something special planned to show you how much you mean to me."

May honestly didn't think he could show any more proof that he loved her than he just did moments ago.

"Meet me at Lilycove City in front of the Contest Hall there on that day."

And with that, Brendan left while blowing a kiss towards May, something that left her whole face red. She _never_ saw Brendan do that gesture before and it felt a bit alien to her. And yet, she couldn't wipe off the smile that crept onto her at it. She felt like she died and went to heaven, and all of her negative emotions earlier were forgotten.

When her mother came in moments later, she was pleasantly surprised to see her daughter smiling and matched it with her own.

…

On Valentine's Day, May was in front of the Contest Hall, wearing her usual sparkling pink outfit Lisia personally designer for her. Instead of her usual scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, red and white bandanna/kerchief, and yellow-and-green fanny pack, she was wearing a white button up halter neck top with white elbow length sleeves with a frill on the ends and a pink bow on the front, a pink purple and white ballerina style tutu, pink and cream frilly shorts under the tutu, a yellow bracelet on her wrist with a heart shaped charm on it and a pink bow tied in her hair. On her feet she wears cerise pink kitten heel shoes with pink ribbons winding up her legs to her knees.

She remembered when she went to compete in her first contest and Lisia approached her, saying she looked like she had potential and handing her that outfit. May looked down and smiled, counting herself lucky to be graced with such a cute and dazzling dress by a contest star like her. She was then pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a Salamence flying towards her.

"Hey May!"

May instantly recognized the owner of said voice and smiled, waving as Brendan got off and left May surprised by what he was wearing.

Instead of his usual skin-tight red and black t-shirt, dark slim fit knee length shorts, green backpack, white and green slip on sneakers and his white beanie cap, he had a red jacket with black outlines and a few diamonds on his cuffs, red and black boots, a black shirt mixed with gold and green outlines, a red belt with some gold on it, (attached with a keychain holding a silver Poke Ball design and an actual Poke Ball), a silver design that couldn't be describe, ( **AN: Sorry, I actually can't describe it** ), and two hair strands standing out that were colored yellow and red.

May looked lost for words and stammered at Brendan's new look, as he stepped down from his Salamence and returned her to his Poke Ball after thanking her for the ride.

"Wow, you look cute in that outfit May!"

May severely blushed as the same usual grin appeared on Brendan's face, causing her to groan.

"I swear, that grin you have plastered on your face is so arrogant, it's sickening."

Brendan chuckled in response, clearly not believing her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you actually like it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have that hazy look in your eyes every time I do it!~"

May blushed again and tried to hide it this time as she denied such a claim to be true. Brendan just laughed and shook his head, as May calmed down.

"So uh…Why are you in that outfit anyway?"

Brendan raised an eyebrow at that.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Well…uh…I was thinking you were going to spend Valentine's day with me by watching a contest with me…I guess that sounds rather unfair when you think about it like that huh?"

Brendan shook his head and smiled.

"It does, but I know you didn't mean ill-will. I'm just surprised you forgot that I mentioned how I used to participate in contest as well."

May thought back and blushed in embarrassment this time, realizing he did when he complimented her talents in them.

"Nope. You and me are gonna participate in a contest together!"

Brendan smirked and took May's hand, pulling it closer so that May was right in front of him.

"After all, I want to show you how truly talented you are in them, and that I'm no slouch either~"

May squeaked an "okay", as Brendan led her into the Contest Hall.

…...

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Livycove Pokemon Contest! As always, I'm your host, Vivian Meridian! And what a contest we have prepared for you! We have some special guests and famous coordinators joining us tonight!"

The crowd roared in excitement as the spotlight shined down on Vivian.

"Before we introduce them in the appeals round, let's meet our judges! First, from our very own Pokemon Center here in Lilycove, Nurse Joy!"

Another spotlight shined on said Joy and she waved to everyone with her usual smile.

"It's a delight to see everyone so overjoyed!"

"Next, From the Pokemon Enthusiast Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

The famous man of few words had his usual closed-eye smile as the spotlight shined on him.

"As I always say, remarkable!"

"And next is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, you all know him, Mr. Contesta!"

The light shined down on the smiling face of the man behind the Pokemon Contests.

"I bid you all good afternoon and look forward to seeing a spectacular performance from everyone!"

"And last, as a special guest judge, we have from the Sootopolis Gym, the current Gym Leader and mentor to Wallace, Juan!"

The cheers from the audience grew louder as the light shined on the man, sitting next to Joy while twirling his moustache.

"Ahh, it has been quite a while since I've last been at the contest scene…I look forward to seeing performances that will remind me just how elegant and beautiful Pokemon Contests can be!"

"And with that, let's get the Lilycove Pokemon Contest underway!"

As the appeals round started, backstage, May looked at the screen in both awe and slight confusion.

"Wow, I can't believe Juan is here as one of the judges! But…Why is he here?"

At that, Brendan stifled a laugh with his hand, as May looked a bit curious at him.

"Oh you'll see why in a short while. Don't you worry May!"

"And what a spectacular performance from Clayton and Heracles! Next we have a special performer!"

Brendan chuckled and began walking out of the room.

"Actually, I guess you'll find out right now. I'm up after those two, so I'll be going now. See you in a bit May!"

In the next few seconds, He was out of the room and May looked to the screen, a bit eager to see who the special contestants were, as Vivian continued.

"First, we have with us today, a famous idol who's stolen the heart of every coordinator here in Hoenn, Lisia!"

The crowd roared in excitement as an Altaria flew down from the skylight just over the stadium with Lisia on top. Lisia greeted everyone with her usual bubbly voice and smile, as she jumped off when they were low enough, landing on the stage platform.

" _Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria are both gonna try our best as always to win the Pokemon Contest!"_

The crowd kept cheering as Lisia's appeal got underway, dazzling the crowd with an array of move combinations by her Mega Altaria such as Mist followed by Dazzling Gleam, causing a bright beautiful light to shine through the mist and sparkle all over the place. Another was Draco Meteor followed by Disarming Voice, causing the meteors to explode into an array of different colors which gently rained down all over the stage. The crowd was in awe from every combination and it's no surprise that she got a perfect 40 from the Judges.

"Wow, that was a breath-taking appeal! Now, for our next special contestant! He's a Former Gym Leader and Champion, a good friend to Steven Stone, and a Master Coordinator!"

Everyone was in anticipation as the stage changed into a water field, as a beautiful Milotic jumped out and fired a Hydro Pump down at the part of the stage not submerged in water. When it died down, a man in a white cloak appeared and threw it off as Vivian finished his introduction.

"He's a true genius and Lisia's uncle! The Contest Master, Wallace!"

The crowd was just as excited as they were for Lisia's entrance, (if not a bit louder), as Wallace greeted everyone, wearing a special clothing of long teal and white dress shirt with a pointed collar, purple pants and white shoes, along with his usual white beret.

"Hello everyone and a big good afternoon! It's been a while since I last competed in a contest, but a favor for a friend called me back! I look shall leave you bedazzled by my masterful performance of water illusions!"

Wallace was true to his word, as his combination of water moves left everyone equally in awe as they were from Lisia's appeals. From a combination of Water Pulse and Blizzard, freezing the rings midair and making them explode with its tail, making them sparkle in a white and blue gleam, to a Hydro Pump while spinning, causing it to form a beautiful water dome to form around Milotic. Like his niece, Wallace got a perfect 40.

"Now that's a beautiful appeal!"

"Simply Remarkable!"

"I felt like I was seeing a captivating scene from a movie!"

"As expected of you Wallace! I'm proud to have been your mentor!"

Wallace took a bow with his Pokemon and left the stage, as May was left in shock backstage.

"Lisia and Wallace!? I expected Lisia, but not Wallace! Wow, his Milotic was simply beautiful! I wonder if I can top those kind of performances…"

Doubt began to plague May's mind, as she decided to go up front since her appeal was coming up.

"What high praise! Wallace truly earned his place as a Master Coordinator! Next, we have a returning coordinator that has made quite the name for himself! He saved us all from catastrophic disasters not once, but twice! He's currently our Pokemon League Champion at Hoenn and a strong Pokemon Trainer! Please welcome, Brendan!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as said trainer made his entrance with smoke covering the stage, and a Manectric jumping out from it, as the smoke began to clear.

"Manectric, use Electric Terrain!"

The pokemon gladly obeyed and let out a discharge of electricity that covered the stage, turning it into a field of electrical storms, already capturing everyone's interest.

"Now use Discharge in a circular formation!"

In the next second, another discharge of electricity was let loose and was boasted due to the Terrain, turning blue and crashed down all over, leaving the audience in awe at the display of power!

"Next, use Thunderbolt in a ring formation and keep them coming!"

Manectric did as instructed and miraculously formed a ring of blue electricity from its thunderbolt, and kept it up until there were five separate rings surrounding it.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

In the next second, the rings were sent spinning all over the arena like they were spinning tops, leaving everyone in awe.

"Finished by sending them flying into the air with Iron Tail!"

Manectric nodded and sent everyone single one hurling towards it up into the air at the same time, causing them to explode in the shape of a heart of yellow and blue as the Electric Terrain finally dispersed. The judges gave him a perfect 40 as well. With that, Brendan and Manectric bowed as the crowd cheered in awe from the mixed display of power, beauty, cleverness and cuteness at the end.

"Wow, I've never seen a combination like that one before! And what a lovely display at the end! How fitting for Valentine's Day!"

May was watching from the side and was left equally in awe, as more self-doubt crept up inside of her. Brendan saw her face and quickly pecked her on the cheek, making her blush and look back to see him mouth the words, "You got this May", as he walked off with a smile. May smiled back and shook any self-doubt, as she got ready for her entrance with a determined fire in her eyes.

"And for the last of our special contestants, we have a coordinator that has left us in breath-taking awe as she blazed past every other contest in a matter of days! She's the daughter of the Pokemon Researcher here in Hoenn, Birch, and is considered to be Brendan's really close friend! Please welcome, May!"

May suddenly jumped out onto the stage and was picked up before she landed on the ground, which was fast since she didn't jump that far or high. The crowd saw a Swellow flying in the air, along with a bunch of other Swellow's caring the same trainer, leaving the crowd in awe once more. Brendan made a side comment from the sight of multiple Mays being showed before everyone.

"I'm not sure if this is a dream come true, or a nightmare brought into light. I mean, how would I choose between them all if they were all real?"

May laughed in joy, as Swellow carried her around the air for a few more seconds before May continued her appeal.

"Alright Swellow, use Agility!"

Swellow complied with joy and began to pick up speed, quickly dropping off May safety on the stage before taking to the air and zoomed all across the place, leaving everyone stunned at how difficult it was to keep up with the Pokemon using their eyes.

"Now use Brave Bird and fly in a circular pattern!"

The next moment, everyone saw a light form and it quickly looped into a ring in the air, as a strong wind was picking up from all the speed Swellow gained, causing a mini-twister to form with a white light shining through the center of it.

"Next, use Heat Wave!"

Swellow cried out in happy obedience, now adding a fiery color to the mini-twister, catching everyone's hearts with the beautiful display.

"Finish it with another Brave Bird in a pattern!"

The twister dispersed with little flames bursting out everywhere, but vanishing before it got too close to the audience, as another heart was made with a white and red light surrounding it this time. Swellow then swooped down and landed the ground, spreading it's wings as the after image it created exploded in a beautiful light, making the entire audience roar in absolute admiration of May's talents!

"Oh my, what an unexpected display of wind and flames!"

"Indeed! Remarkable!"

"I felt a surprising nice warm breeze flowing throughout it as well that left me in a more cheerful mood than I usually am!"

"It just goes to show that even fire and flying-type moves can be just as elegant as water-type moves! What a talented trainer you are May!"

With that statement May was given a perfect 40 as well and couldn't stop smiling as everyone cheered for her performance, even Lisia, Wallace, and Brendan from the sidelines. May took her leave smiling as Brendan walked up to her when they were out of sight.

"See? I told you that you're not worthless! By the way, was that heart a way of saying 'I love you' to me?"

May giggled and smirked at him.

"That depends, was yours?~"

Brendan blushed and nodded with a nervous smile, as May felt a pang against her chest, smiling warmly at Brendan.

"Then yes, yes it was!"

…...

The Battle came shortly after and unsurprisingly, Lisia, Wallace, Brendan and May all made it to the semi-finals. Brendan's Battle was against Wallace, and even though Wallace claimed he had an advantage since contests were his specialty back in the day, Brendan won by a few more points.

May's battle against Lisia was a bit more difficult thanks to her Mega Altaria, but May managed to win in the end and thanked her Raichu for a job well done. So that left the new couple facing off against each other in the finals.

May entered the stage on her side of the field as Brendan took the other. With a smirk, Brendan took out an Ultra Ball.

"I knew you'd do well enough to make it up here. Just so you know though, I'm not gonna hold back to make you feel better about yourself!"

May laughed and took out a Poke Ball.

"I'm just surprised you were good enough to make it up here since Pokemon Contest Battles are a bit different! And please don't hold back, because I won't hold back either for someone who has been out of touch for a while!"

The two gave each other a friendly rival stare, something that had May feeling a bit of nostalgia inside of her.

"Alright, here we go ladies and gentlemen! The final round of the Lilycove Pokemon Contest! Its Brendan VS May! We've got 5 minutes on the clock! Let the battle begin!"

Brendan sent out his Metagross as May sent out her Raichu. The Battle kicked off with Brendan calling out Agility, something that had May on her guard.

"Raichu, use Double team in retaliation!"

The next second, multiple Raichu's swarmed around Metagross, as he got faster and faster. Both of them already lost a few points from the appeal.

"Hmph! Metagross, use Meteor Mash on all of them!"

Metagross quickly started to bash his glowing fist against the copies, making them disperse quickly, but kept very slightly losing points for hitting each fake, When they hit the final one, they were surprised.

"Wha? Where did Raichu go!?"

May smirked as she looked above to see Raichu charging up her tail as she fell closer to Metagross.

"Now Raichu! Use Iron Tail!"

Raichu quickly slammed into Metagross's head, doing some extra damage since Raichu jumped up rather high, making Brendan lose quite a lot of points. Brendan smirked as he quickly thought of a counterattack.

"Quick, use Zen Headbutt in return!"

Metagross did so and sent Raichu flying in pain, causing May to panic as she lost a ton of points do to how strong that attack was.

"Raichu, are you okay?"

"Quickly, while they're down! Use Agility, and then Flash Cannon!

"May started to panic as Metagross boasted it's speed again, wondering if she could win. She then shook her head as she caught herself doubting things again, and an idea came to mind.

"Raichu, get up and use Thunderbolt while spinning!"

Raichu moaned as she got up, and nodded, as she let out a concentrated electrical discharge and spun around, creating a electric barrier around her just as Flash Cannon fired at her, dispersing from the electrical current!

"No way!"

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt at Metagross now!"

Raichu stopped spinning and fired another Thunderbolt at Metagross while it was distracted, catching it off guard as it took the attack.

"Metagross!"

 **Ding!**

The timer rung and both looked up to see that time was up, as Metagross was still standing along with Raichu.

"Time is up! And the winner with more points than their opponent is…May!"

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer for May, as both trainer's looked shocked at the result. Brendan couldn't believe he lost by a few points while May couldn't believe she won in general.

She won.

She **won.**

She finally won against Brendan.

With that revelation, she broke into a warm smile and cheered in delight, as Raichu jumped into her arms. Brendan sighed and returned his Metagross, thanking the Pokemon for doing its best, as he smiled and walked towards May.

"Well, well! You actually beat me in a battle! I guess Contest battles are the one type of battle I can't beat you in huh?"

May laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, nodding in agreement as Brendan laughed along with her. May was then presented with the final ribbon she needed for the Master Rank Class, which she took with delight while everyone clapped for her, friends included.

…

Later, Brendan took her to the Battle Frontier at night, and she was amazed at how lovely the place looked, as there were neon lights surrounding her. Brendan took her to a spot there near the water and presented her with a box.

"What's this?"

"Just a way for me to show you how much you mean to me…"

May looked curious and opened the box, only to gasp at the sight of a Sapphire Diamond, with a Ruby and Emerald Bracelet next to it.

"Brendan! This is really expensive to get! H-How-?"

"I had some money saved from becoming the Champion of the Pokemon League. I didn't know how to spend it until your confession."

May quickly hugged Brendan in a tight embraced and silently wept tears of joy, as Brendan returned the hug with a loving smile in his face.

All in all, it's was a Valentine's day May and Brendan wouldn't forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! Now, before any of you call bull with the contest moves and combinations, I'll just say that I had inspiration from the anime and wanted to mix the Game Version of Contests with the Anime Version, (More so Anime than Game.) I also incorporated some elements from Emerald that might have caught if you know it well, so props to those of you that do. Lastly, I wanted to keep it ambiguous as to which version this story takes place in, (either Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire), so I'll leave you to imagine which one it's from, which is also why I used Pokemon that weren't version exclusive for this story. Before I go, I would like to say that I tend to make typos when writing, so if you spot any typos, I ask for you to please point it out for me in a kind manner to fix them. And with that, I bid you adieu for now. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! ^_^**


End file.
